User talk:Superstar4ever
Welcome Hey Superstar4ever, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Superstar4ever page. Before you start editing House of Anubis Wiki, be sure to read the rules. Hope you enjoy this wiki!!!!! Please leave a message on on any admins talk page if we can help with anything! Have a great day, The Admins: NeneG, Rachim, SunriseDaisy, User:InsaneBlueberry, and Fabina12 I am not a sneeky little devil :( - NickeyLovePJMA Hey check out my page NICKEY WUZ HERE 03:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Heh whatever NICKEY WUZ HERE 23:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) HI cool tell me how to change the color of my name PLZ NICKEY WUZ HERE 06:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) CLICK FOR NICKEY 06:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thx thx :P Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 02:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Shocked Face What? seriously be realistic ! Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 05:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Huh i'm not going to bow to u! Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 06:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) WHAT? you can't command me to do anything Not HAppy Camper >;( your just mean Sensored really? Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 14:17, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Message i love your user icon :) cool i really did need those names or i would have never figured out some of them so .... anyway i hope eddie gets into the mistery WITH subuna. Don't u? Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 16:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Note they are going to leave out Mara again!!! Oh and Monday's episode O_o Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 23:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Agree I wish they all went against Victor and Victor Died that would be funny don't you think? Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 21:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) HI O_o Question? did you get that stupid Letter on the iCary wiki? They can't make us stop talking that is abusing the power of authority. Not my fault i don't want to talk to him/her Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 04:22, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Agreement Yeah Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 13:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) HELLO? ANSWER MEH Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 04:58, March 1, 2012 (UTC) comment i love that picture Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 01:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler i need the PEDDIE second Kiss ? why do you asume it was me? Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 22:24, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Doesn' this look cool? Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 22:30, March 2, 2012 (UTC) check out this mina momment Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 21:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) file:Nickeylovepjma01.jpg is my profile picture leave me your thoughts on my talk page Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 01:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Comment AWWWWWW Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 03:01, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:comment AWWWW I am going to try to find another one kk Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 19:38, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Comment 101 été je pense que je pourrais trouver une photo de Nick si je suis allé dans la première saison à nouveau Que pensez-vous que je devrais? Oh, et été, nous pouvons parler de cette façonavec les engueuler parce qu'il se «être» signifie un à l'autre ce n'est pas comme si nous étions, mais vous obtenez le bon endroit? Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 22:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Comment 101 you understood that? i am SHOCKED!!!! 'Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 23:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC)' '' '' OMF? FINALLY they put that on here oh and btw it is Jenna and Calub or Jennna and spenser's dad my guess what do you think? Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 17:51, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: OMF? SOOO I stole your hint and this wiki haasn't changed like the rest of the wiki's have i wonder why???? Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 19:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) WTF? Lost me why did you want me to message you back again? Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 03:36, April 5, 2012 (UTC) 'Re: WTF?' and you think i'm not?? I hope they don't end it just because Nina isn't going to be on it! ' 'Love, Nickey Talk To Me! 01:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC)